


whipped cream surprise

by amaelamin



Series: hyuken tumblr prompts [5]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaelamin/pseuds/amaelamin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Hyuk thinks ken forgot his birthday, but ken had really just been planing a special surprise for when they got some alone time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	whipped cream surprise

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on AFF on 31 may 2016.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to help-” Wonsik protested over his shoulder as Jaehwan manhandled him towards the door.

“ _No_ , get  _out_ ,” Jaehwan answered firmly, handing Wonsik a pair of Jaehwan’s own Jordans to wear to pacify him. “Go, and don’t come back from the studio till I tell you.”

He closed the door on Wonsik’s pouting face and turned to survey the dorm with his hands on his hips. One hyung at his musical, another hyung with Binnie filming a show, and Wonsik finally forcibly ejected from the house. He had roughly one and a half hours before Sanghyuk came home from his latest drama audition, and another two to three before the rest were expected home.

He narrowed his eyes in the direction of the kitchen, all the cake ingredients standing in an impressive row on the counter.  _Let’s DO this._

Half an hour later, Jaehwan was in trouble. The batter had separated, nothing was going according to what the recipe said would happen, and he’d discovered he’d bought eating chocolate instead of cooking chocolate – there wasn’t any difference, right? Chocolate was chocolate,  _anyway,_  why did people insist on making things complicated – and on top of it all he didn’t have any baking paper to line the special heart-shaped tin he was going to bake the cake in. Oh well.

Sanghyuk had already gotten a cake, obviously, bought by the members on his actual birthday, but Jaehwan wanted to make him one himself. Sanghyuk would be suitably impressed and drown him in kisses. Possibly also blowjobs. Jaehwan was gunning for the blowjobs, especially since Sanghyuk would realise all the effort Jaehwan had gone to in making this stupid damn cake that wasn’t cooperating with him at all and forgive him for what looked like Jaehwan apparently missing his birthday a week earlier because Jaehwan hadn’t gotten him anything. It was all a carefully crafted plan.

Jaehwan gave the batter a last swirl and shrugged. It was going in the tin and then into the oven – he’d had to google what ‘preheating’ meant, and he didn’t like the feeling that he was swimming in a new unknown world of cake – whether it liked it or not.

“I’m counting on you,” Jaehwan told it sternly through the oven window. “Don’t let me down.”

Now for forty minutes on ‘low’ and then he was supposed to have a Fudgy Chocolate Cake; he better have a damn Fudgy Chocolate Cake or else the owner of this baking blog was going to get a strongly-worded comment from him later on broken dreams and false promises.

Forty minutes later and Jaehwan was furiously mentally composing that comment. The cake – Jaehwan almost had no words. It had cracked right down the middle like a dramatic valley between two warring mountains and it was completely stuck –  _stuck_  to the tin like long-lost brothers that were never letting each other go again now they had been reunited. What was he supposed to  _do_? There was no point in just buying another cake from a store, even if there was time for him to run down to the street opposite their dorm, there was a Tous Les Jours there – the whole point had been to make something for Sanghyuk with his own hands as a gift. Sanghyuk had gotten him an amazing present for his birthday – something thoughtful and sweet without being overly cheesy, and while Jaehwan was generally shit at presents he’d thought this would be something Sanghyuk would appreciate. Jaehwan dropped his head into his hands in a moment of despair. He had a cake that refused to part ways with its tin and that was also probably more than slightly burnt. He had whipped cream and strawberries and chocolate sauce waiting to decorate it. He –

Jaehwan’s head snapped up. When life gives you lemons, or in this case a sad excuse for a chocolate cake, you make – well, not lemonade, but –

“Hello?”

Sanghyuk’s voice rang through the apartment roughly twenty minutes later, the sound of his shoes and bag hitting the floor reaching Jaehwan in Sanghyuk’s bedroom. Jaehwan craned his neck to look down at himself again to make sure everything was in place.

“I’m in here, Hyukkie,” he called out. “Your room.”

Sanghyuk took a while to pad into his bedroom, but when he did he immediately burst out in disbelieving laughter at the sight of Jaehwan lying in Wonsik’s bed. There really never was a dull moment, dating this hyung.

Jaehwan grinned back.

“Hyung,” Sanghyuk said, trying very hard to stop laughing. “My birthday is over.”

“Yes, but I never got you anything. I made you a cake, but let’s not talk about that painful episode. I’m still recovering.”

Sanghyuk sat down carefully next to Jaehwan and picked up a bit of the whipped cream Jaehwan had sprayed over his naked body to form the words “happy bday hyogi”, somewhat lopsided. He put his finger into his mouth and sucked the cream off, fixing Jaehwan with an amused stare. “So I’m supposed to eat this off you? Seems more like your birthday than mine.”

“Good things should be shared,” Jaehwan answered promptly. “There’s strawberries, too. You love them.”

“Why are you in Wonsik hyung’s bed and not mine?”

“In case things get messy,” Jaehwan replied. “He’ll forgive me.”

“You’re rather confident things  _will_  get messy, hyung,” Sanghyuk murmured, raising an eyebrow while swiping a blob of cream off a nipple. “What makes you think I’m going to accept this very late, very questionable present?”

Jaehwan took his half-hard cock in his hand and pumped himself to full hardness in seconds, eyes not leaving Sanghyuk’s face. He picked up the can of whipped cream in his other hand and sprayed a stripe up the underside of his cock to the tip, spreading his thighs in invitation for Sanghyuk to get between them.

Sanghyuk’s amused grin widened. “I do like whipped cream,” he admitted, playing along.

“And you like me,” Jaehwan prompted.

“Against my better judgement.”

“Hyukkie, I’m  _offering_  myself to you. You have roughly–“ Jaehwan squinted at the clock on the wall. “-an hour to take advantage of this situation. Happy birthday, you punk –  _ahh._ ”

Sanghyuk sat up, licking whipped cream off his lips from where he’d sucked it off the tip of Jaehwan’s cock, already getting more comfortable in order to go down for seconds.

“When I’ve licked all of this off you, then what?”

“I’m sure you’ll think of something,” Jaehwan gasped.

*


End file.
